Fugaz e Inolvidable
by Saru dono
Summary: Pensaban que seria una noche y nada mas, o eso pensaban hasta que agarraron sus anillos y lo tiraron en medio de una carretera. [One-Shot] [OkiKagu] [(Aclaracion: Ellos no se conocen, estan comprometidos con otras personas)]


**( Gintama es propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi )**

 **Adv: OOC. AU. -One-Shot-**

* * *

Ser hija de familia adinerada y poderosa era algo que a la muchacha de ojos azules le disgustaba. Como en este caso; rogaba por ser normal, se vio obligada a asistir a una fiesta sin sentido alguno.

Y decir que se sentía aburrida, era poco.

Sentada, mirando continuamente su móvil, esperando algún mensaje de sus amigas que al menos diga " _Hey, ¿salimos hoy?_ " pero, ni uno apareció.

' _Malditas._ ' pensaba maldiciendo a su queridas amigas, ya que ellas sabían que fuera como fuera, no quería hacer acto de presencia en esa patética fiesta.

Su acompañante y prometido, habia desaparecido apenas piso el establecimiento, dejándola a ella completamente sola. Y lo maldijo, era muy obvio.

Completamente aburrida, con una copa de vino a su lado, diviso a su prometido pasado de copas hablando con una mujer, ¿hablando? , más bien parecia que en cualquier momento se iban a dirigir a una habitacion con la intención de no salir hasta el amanecer.

Bebio un sorbo de su copa y se acomodo en el asiento, pensando de qué manera podría dejar a su " _prometido_ " , y que sea de la manera más cruel si era posible.  
Mientras pensaba en su pequeña venganza, giro la vista por un momento, encontrándose con los ojos rojos de uno de los de personal de seguridad que estaba parado observando.

Se mantuvieron la vista por minutos, como si estuvieran hablando telepáticamente, hasta que ella sonrió, agarro su pequeño bolso, tomo el último sorbo y salió del establecimiento diciendo; " _Te espero..._ " .  
El hombre de ojos rojos, le dijo a su compañero de al lado que le dejaba todo, y sin más salió persiguiendo a la pelirroja de vestimenta tambien roja.  
Afuera, se encontro a la mujer apoyada en la pared, el se acercó sonriendo, a lo que ella también sonrió. Y se besaron.

 **-** Okita Sougo, 24 años. **-** Dijo entre besos el hombre.

 **-** Yato Kagura, 21 años. **-** Dijo de la misma forma la mujer.

Suficiente información, pensaban ambos. Solamente sería una noche. Y eso bastaba.  
Se separaron, fueron al estacionamiento subterráneo en busca del auto del castaño, lo encontraron y se subieron.

 **-** ¿A dónde quiere ir, Ojou-san? **-** Hablo seductoramente el castaño, acercandose a la chica para besarla.

 **-** Lejos de aquí... **-** Respondio para besarlo. Separandose con quejas de entre medio, emprendieron viaje a... vaya uno a saber.

' _A la mierda._ ' Pensó el castaño frenando bruscamente en algo parecido a una carretera, agarro la mano de la pelirroja y la tiro a los asientos traseros. Nuevamente se besaron con mas lujuria y pasión, ella arriba de el en ese incomodo lugar, comenzó lo que para ellos seria algo fugaz e inolvidable.

Ya casi comenzaba a amanecer, se abrió la puerta izquierda trasera, bajo una pelirroja con el cabello atado, una camisa blanca y descalza, seguida de ella, bajo un hombre de cabello castaño, con el torso desnudo y solamente vestia un pantalón negro desabrochado. Ella se sentó en el capot, mientras que el quedo parado, el saco un paquete de cigarrillos e hizo seña de convidarle uno, ella lo acepto, era raro en ella que aceptara fumar, el también no era muy de fumar, pero nada mejor que fumar mirando el amanecer luego de haber tenido un buen sexo.

Exhaló el humo y hablo; **-** Fue un honor haber sido su primera vez, Ojou-san. **-** Ella lo miro y sonrió para inhalar el humo.

 **-** De nada, aunque fuiste muy rudo bastardo, dolió sabes? **-** El sonrió por el comentario y el insulto.

 **-** ¿Insultas también? Como pensé, no eres una " _Ojou-san_ " cualquiera. Eres única. **-** Dijo eso, la agarro nuevamente de la cintura y la beso.

 **-** Voy a dejar al imbécil de mi prometido, tu harás lo mismo, ¿no? **-** Le pregunto alejándose un poco.

 **-** Totalmente de acuerdo... ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Kagura? **-** Aunque anteriormente había dicho su nombre, esta vez sintió un poco mas de vergüenza y se sonrojo por la propuesta.

 **-** Si, Sougo. **-** Declaro finalmente, se besaron, agarraron sus anillos de compromiso, entrelazaron sus manos y tiraron los anillos en medio de la carretera.

* * *

 **(/** _Gracias por leer~_  
Bien, mi primer oneshot romantico (?  
Gracias por leer. _¿Review?, ¿no? oc._ **/)**

 **S.A. ^w^**


End file.
